


'Uhane (Artwork)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Fanarts para la serie'Uhane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve un atacazo artístico jaja. Encontré estas imágenes guardadas en mis archivos prácticamente listas, son las primeras que hice para H50 y sus daimonions, y les hice unos retoques porque aún no sé cuando volveré a dedicarme a escribir sobre ellos pero los extraño. Siento que las proporciones no están muy bien, pero más allá de eso estoy contenta al verlas.

                      


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
